PARTY
by Gatita101
Summary: NiGHTS and the gang are going to throw a party since the reign of Wizeman is over he's dead .But some random events happen.Will there be a party?Will there be an after party?Will there be a wrap party at the end of the fic? In process of rewriting
1. search of the siblings

**_

* * *

_****__**

P.A.R.T.Y

Since there aren't that many NiGHTS fanfiction,I decided to take a crack at the purple flying jester.

Disclaimer:I do not own NiGHTS,Reala,Jackles or any Nightmarens.Unless I randemly decide to add my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 1:Search of the siblings

It was a beautiful day-dream(get it.'Day' dream.).Usually it was always dark out being a land of dreams.But someone was having a really hot dream.The Nightopians jumped into the cool crystal clear lake.Some were swimming on the shallow ends,played marco polo,some who didn't know how to swim grabbed some overly large leaves as body boards.happy words of gibberish crossed the warm air.It was a sweet sight to behold.Intill...

"Yo NiGHTS!Where are ya!"The phychotic orange jester,Jackle screached.His shining cape fluttered in the wind revealing his non-existing body.All he had was hands,feet and a head.In other words look him up on google and vuwala!There you go.

"Hey!Sis!Where are ya!"He said checking the cload tops.He covered his eyes with his clawed hands."God,I hate sunlight."He moaned.

Then he checked the forest."Ya there?"

The pond."How about here?"He dove into the water coming out as an orange dolphin."Nope"

The outer space zone."Maybe she's..."He morphed into an orange rocket that had yellow highlights."5,4,fish,20,astronauts,0 calories butter scotch tape!BLAST OFF!!"He shot threw the stars faster than a christian hollering 'Haleluhah!'.He swiftly avoided meteor-rights and shooting stars."Come on.She's gotta be around here somewhere."Then he bumped into a green scaley creature."Huh?Aaaahhh!!"The Dragon ball Z dragon was fighting the blue dragon off a Blue Dragon."OMG!!DBZ wants revenge for BD taking there art designs and stealing there hot dogs!!"(Seriously.DBZ and Blue Dragon have the same character designs...well sorta).He turned and flew away screaching something about the world needs to stop haten cuz hez booty-ful.

The windy canyon."Well here go's nada!"He transformed into an orange dragon.His cape stretched and morphed into a body shape,His dragon tail had three glowing yellow,orange feathers the size of his sabor tooth tiger fangs.He let out a roar symbalizing his transformation complete.(He basicly was an orange,tail feathered,Enormous fang version of dragon NiGHTS).He drill dashed neutralizing the strong currents.He reached a dead end.And on the wall was a painted picture of NiGHTS and Reala:NiGHTS was stretching her mouth three feet wide with bold purple words saying 'NYAH NYAH' and the red caper simply sticking tongue out and pulling his eye socket down in a teasing manner.Frustration and anger rose in the dragon maren."COOKIE CRISP IT ALL!!"

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Nightmare:Wizemans castle

"Status report.""Jackle is lost in windy canyon.And has also seen our picture."A purple jester said.The red one floated forward."Excellent.Now we can comence opperation...PARTAY!!SINCE WIZEMAN IS DEAD!!WOOHOO!!"NiGHTS screamed along with him."Wait.Who are we going to invite?Nightmarens?"She asked."No.Octopaw."He said planly."Really!?"She said with dramatic shiny lights in the background."NO,not really!"He shouted.Her glittering lights turned to dark blue shades of disapointments."Then who are we going to invite?""Nightmarens.""But I thought they were evil.I even kicked his top Nightmaren.""That was me idiot!!""Really I couldn't recocnize you in the retarded bird man mask."It took Reala all the will power of the universe to not slam his little sister up side the head...Well it still wasn't enough will power.'WHAM'"Oooww!!What was that for!?"She whined."First off it's called a persona.And second;YOU OWN ONE TO!!""Oh.I didn't even know that."Then the two jesters flew off to get the nachos and cheese dip.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Dream Gate

The sky was a dark blue.The stars glittered beautifuly.A big brown owl with an ugly red tie and red coat with gold trimmings and round lavender like jewel.This owl's name was,Owl(very origanal).He was perched on a branch on a high tree.NiGHTS had left him incharge to greet the upcoming visitor.A new girl to be exact.Her name was Rose Fragansia.

* * *

Hope you like this.It's my very first fanfic based off the purple flying clown.

NiGHTS:Please review!

Reala:Or click the 'Report Possible Abuse'button for the future abuse we'll possibly be induring.

NiGHTS:Reala, yor such a baby.

Reala:AM NOT!!

Gatita101:Uhhhh...R and R please!

NiGHTS and Reala:Whats that mean?

Gatita101:Nothing.(Read and Review)


	2. visitors and walmarts

_**P.A.R.T.Y**_

Well.Since the NiGHTS fever is continueing Here chapter 2!And let the sticky tape fly!!

Disclaimer:I don't own NiGHTS then again who does.

Claimer:I own the cake mix(You'll understand what I mean later)

Oh!And before I forget.Thank you, Uchiyama123 EternalFluffy The Magic Pickle Fairy Jackle ROX your SOX shokogoddess11 and XxBloody-SandxX for reviewing my first chapter.So for sharing the hopes for more NiGHTS fanfics...I dedicate this chapter to Ya'll!!

--

Chapter 2:visitors and walmarts

A girl the age of 13 was walking threw the dream gate in only a pink komono like gown.It had golden flowers and golden sheen trims.She had long light brown hair that reached her mid back.And looked around with tree bark wood brown eyes."Where am I?"She asked.

Owl took this as his cue."You are in the world of dreams."The girl looked behind her.Nothing,where was that voice coming from?"I take it this is your first time here?"She turned around and screamed then landed on her bum."I'm quit sorry I gave you a fright.I am Owl.A resident of this place.""Wait.I'm in the world of dreams?!""That is correct madam muazel.I'm sorry a friend of mine couldn't make it.She had plans ready."

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

NiGHTS and Reala are shopping at Wal(star in the middle)Mart.

"So we need butter,milk,eggs,suger,enriched bleached wheat flour,starch,salt and cellulose gum."NiGHTS was reading ingredients of a cake mix box.She was at the cashier where all the candy bars were searching for cellulose gum."Excuse me miss?" NiGHTS asked the back of a long haired woman."Yeph!"An ugly pimpled nerd with a extremly deep voice turned around."Aaaaahhh!!REALA HELP!!GAY MAN ALERT!!"

The ugly man started chasing her."Wait miss!You forgot your cake mix!"

"Just go away!I'd rather fight athousand Wizemans than wait for you to catch up!"Then she ran into the toy area.

"Phew."She wiped her forehead.A cackle could be heard.All the dolls stared at her.As she silently floated threw the hall...there eyes followed her.She could feel it.Then the most creepiest thing happened.A dark shadow with ghostly blue eyes pointed a sharp red claw at her then all the dolls jumped at her."REEEAAALLAAAAA!!"

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

The music area

"Aah.No insane Jackle.No blabber mouth sister.Nothing can go wrong."Reala said searching for what song to play at the party.Then his horns twitched."REEEAAALLAAAAA!!"He heard coming from the toy isle."There go's my free time."And flew towards the isle.He found his little sister unconcious on the ground with Jackle sitting on her back."Giddi-Yup!!"He screamed

Reala could just cry.Now he had to baby sit both twerps since he was the oldest sibling."Jackle.I thought you were lost."He rubbed his temples."I was lost.But conveniently I put a tracking device on both of you so I could always find you."

"WHAT!?"At that Reala was checking and feeling his arms and shoulders to atempt to find the chip.

"Give up.You'll never find the chip."Jackle said mockingly.Reala took him by the sides of his cape."Look you little brat.Remove it!Or at least tell me where it is!"

"Why?"

"Because I want it removed."

"Why?"

"It's creepy for someone to know where I am all the time."

"Why?"

"Because you might sell the tracker to fan-girls that might want to hunt me down!"

(And this is to all Reala fans.You know who you are)

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

Dream Gate 1:00 a.m.

"So you see my dear,Your Ideya's have brought you to this night time paradise."Owl finished._'Snore,snore,snore'_Owl's speach was so boring that he made a visitor fall asleep in her sleep!"Miss.Wake up...boy that sounded weird."

"Huh?Oh!Your finished?"

"...No..."

"Then i'm going back to sleep."

"I was kidding!"Owl was getting upset."Look my dear.Your here the door to your Nightopia is over there.Lets be on are way.Shall we?"

"Okay.Sounds like a sweet deal."

And the two headed towards the first door to Nightopia.

* * *

You like?I have to admit this chapter wasn't really funny.But I wanted to introduce the ugly man.

NiGHTS;What are you planning?

Gatita101:It's not what i'm planing but your brothers's plan.

NiGHTS:Which one?

Reala and Jackle:We can't tell.heh heh heh...

NiGHTS and Gatita101:R and R.And don't press the Report Possible Abuse button!!

Reala and Jackle:Do it do it do it!!

to be continued...


	3. Little miss Rose

**_P.A.R.T.Y_**

HIYA!!I hope you have a thirst for a new chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own NiGHTS,Reala or Jackle.

Claimer:I own the cake mix and the ugly man.(You'll understand who he is in much later chapters.)

--

chapter 3:Little miss Rose.

The Wal-Mart parking lot.

"No,no,no!!Get back you monster!!"NiGHTS had a shovel at her disposel.She was swinging it at the ugly man that was climbing up the pole.Reala and Jackle were sitting on top of a car laughing themselves to death.

"Don't just sit there help me!!Call 911!Get the FBI!!AT LEAST ORDER TACCOS!!"NiGHTS screached.

"Are you kidding!?This is better than watching snails do the diso!POPSICLES!"Jackle laughed louder.Reala instantly stopped LOLing and inched away from the weirdo.

The Ugly man was holding onto the pole with his life."Please miss.Just take the cake mix!"

"NO!YOU POISENED IT YOU GAY MAN!"_'aaaahh!He's getting closer!Wait a minute.I can fly!DUH!!'_NiGHTS began flying away."So long suckuh!"'BAM'She crashed into another pole."Owies man!"

The two boys started laughing even harder.Reala got up and gave the fallen nerd a pink slip of paper."Whats this?"The ugly dude asked.

"It's an invitation.Me and my siblings are having a party."Reala started snorting a bit but contained it."My sister has a big cr-cr-crush on you."The red caper was snorting and talking at the same time.And thats a bad combination."So come to this address."

"You mean;Nightmare avenue,Wizeman lane?"

"Thats the one.So see ya."And he flew off."Come on NiGHTS!Lets go!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

Jackle was still laughing.He slowed his breathing wiping a tear from his eye."Man that was funny.Right Reala...Reala?HEY THEY DITCHED ME!!Oh well.More taccos for me."Then he took out a popsicle."Look!Pink lemonade flavor!"Eats a chunk".Brain freeze!"

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

Nightopia: Rose's Nightopia

"Aaaaaahhh!!"Owl and Rose were being chased by hundreds of fantasy monsters.Ghost nomes,mutated pixis and fairies.And even black-red eyed unicorns.

"What kind of Ideya of purity do you have!?"Owl yelled.

"Dude!Don't yell at me!I'm still new at the whole 'Dream World' concept!!"

"But the Ideya of purity is supposed to give you sweet dreams.Not Nightmares!"

"I said don't yell at me!Wait!You mean this thing?"Rose put her hands together as if cupping water.Then a white Ideya appeared.But hold on!It changed from white to black spots continuesly,like a dalmation.

"Thats the Ideya of purity!But why is it changing color like that?"Owl said avoiding death by pixi dust,since tinkerbell was catching up."You have darkness in your heart.That might be why your fantasy friends are ugly demented monsters!"

"Do not call my unicorn a demented monster!"

The black unicorn aimed its dark-aura-pulsating horn at the two then started firing air torpedos at them.

"A unicorn is shooting evil missiles at us!Thats demented in my book!"

"Anyway to stop them?"

"Well you could wake up-"

"OKAY!"Rose began bonking herself on the head."Am I awake?"

"No!You have darkness in your heart.You must releave it so these nightmares can go away."

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm a little rich girl that has no real friends!"Hot tears began to roll down her pinkish cheeks.The monsters disapeared in a wisp of smoke.The girl slowed to a halt.The nightmares blackness turned white.It was like walking into a blank story book page.

"I-i'm so sorry about that."Owl said in sympathy.

"Please don't give me your sympathy.Last I need is someone to worry about me."Rose said.She began her stroll into the nothingness of her world.

"I say young lady.Where are you going?"

"Where does it look?Away from here."She disapeared into the white as if a fog had swallowed her whole.

"What a poor,poor soal.She must find her purity before she can sleep in ease."And he flew towards the door to exit this Nightmare...err...Nightopia.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

With Rose

"Peh!I don't need that stupid owl.Though it would be nice to have him as company right now."She shook her head."What am I saying?He'd just slow me down."She just kept on walking and walking and walking.It felt like an eternity.Intill she came across something.It was a flash back portal.

"Hahaha!Your just an ugly little brat!"One boy said."Dude she's rich!"Another kid said."Really!?Oops my bad.Hi my name is Kinny."

Little Rose didn't take his hand."I said my name is Kinny!"He said aggressivly.Little Rose ran off."Get her!"Kinny said.

The flash back portal closed at that."So my heart is full of darkness because of that jerk,Kinny."She said monotone.It was like her tiny fragile heart broke from the pressure.Then she ran off into the direction she left Owl."Owl!Where are ya!?"

* * *

And that is the problen with Rose.

NiGHTS:Poor thing...REALA!!WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

Reala:Jackles insane?

NiGHTS:NO!YOU GAVE THAT UGLY MAN AN INVITATION!!

Reala:So?

Jackle walks in holding 500 bucks.

Reala:Where'd ya get the money?

Jackle:I sold the Real tracker to the highest bitter.

Reala:WHAT!!

NiGHTS:Revenge is a dish best served cold.(Takes out an ice cream)Mmm.Chocolate.

Fan girls stampede enters the room.

Reala:Auther help!

Gatita101:Uuhh...I think i'll help Jackle count his money.(stuffs a 20 in my pocket)


	4. Acupuncture and Coma's don't mix

**_P.A.R.T.Y_**

Hello.I come in peace.And to prove it,I'll deviver a new chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone who seems familiar.

Claimer:But I do own any newcomers who enter the fic.

And lets begin-

* * *

**_DON'T SKIP THIS PART PLEASE!!_**

"Hey there dreamers!This is Jackle with an important message;In the time our dear auther has written.Threw the summer,fall,winter and spring,she has typed her fingers to the bone.The pain!THE EXCRUTIATING PAI-"His face gets shoved to the side.

"Just get to the point!!"

"Yes dear auther...meany..."

"Just get to it!!"

"And she would like atleast two review each chapter.That way she can feel insperation knowing someone is reading this."

Both:"And let the fanfic begin!"

* * *

Chapter 4:

Poor Rose just walked and walked and walked.Her dream had taken the form of the Sahara Desert.And for some strange reason she had a tattered brown cloth on her back and an old person stick to help her walk.The sun just shone on her back.If she wasn't dreaming she would have died of thirst by now.Oh how she longed for someone to come and wake her up.To smell her moms chocolate chip pancakes.To yell her at annoying family members.To see her pet cats Cinderella and Starlite again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the real world:Hospital

Two adults,man and woman.The lady was crying on a hospital bench.The man tried to comfort her but failed miserably.Laying infront of them was a there little girl.She was asleep for a week now.Since the car accident.Everyone came out alive but the girl was conked out with a bleeding forehead.The doctors walked right up to them.

"I'm sorry.She wont be waking up any time soon.She is in a very deep sleep and it might take longer for her mind to regain conciousness."The doctor said sadly and walked off to treat another patient.

The lady cryed on the brown haired man's shoulder."Our poor baby"She weeped.

"Don't worry.Our daughter is strong.She can survive.I know she can."He assured.

"How do you know!?Our daughter's in a coma!A COMA!How can even stand it!?"She yelled at him.

"...I don't..."He stared at the plain white tiles that covered the ground.

The woman stared at her daughter behind the glass."I'm so sorry...Rose..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Three flying jesters were in a checkered room(Reala's room)Doing acupuncture.And guess who was the first victim.

"OW!Stop stickin me so hard!"NiGHTS yelled.

"Suck it up.It an't that bad."Reala said.

"YES...OW!It is!"

"Okay were done."

"Finally.You can remove it now?"She asked.

"Psh!What?You were expecting the human treatment?No way.Hit the electricity Jackle!"

"WHAT!"

"Coming up."Jackle cackled.

Soon the wired needles pumped 1 trillion bolts in her.Good thing she can't die so easily in the night dimension.

"Okay you can turn it down."The red caper yelled back.

"Uhhh...I can't!"The half invisable maren said

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"The button is stuck!Aaahh!!"The remote blew up in his face.His orange horn now had black ash on them.

They both floated towards there now charred sister."Are you alright big sister.?"Jackle asked.

"Hold on.Let me remove the needles first."After a moment of removing the needles NiGHTS spoke.

"Y-you guys."She said shakely.

"What was that?"Jackle asked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!"She transformed into her dragon form.

"RRUUUNNN!!"The two boys yelled.

"Oh no you don't!"She wrapped her lavender snakey tail around Jackle.Her older brother was about one inch towards the door."Get back here!"She drill dash in front of him and grabed him with her sharp clawed hands.She drew them closer to her dragon face.Staring at them with slit eyes.

"Uhhh.You know it's like they say:'no pain, no blockage; no blockage, no pain.'Right?"Jackle joked.(And that's really an acupuncture saying.)

"Grrr.Rawr!"She roared in there face breathing scorching red flames.Her tail closed the exit then howls of pain could be heard.

* * *

And thats the end of this chapter.And since NiGHTS is busy beating up her brothers i'll just go out and say it.

Gatita101:Please R and R-

Reala and Jackle:And press the 'Report Possable Abuse'!Hurry!"

Dragon NiGHTS:Oh boys!I'm not done with you two yet!!

NiGHTS is chasing her brothers around the room.


	5. Paths crossed

P.A.R.T.Y

To all fans of my story;CHAPTER 5!!YAY!!

Disclaimer:I do not own the dream crew.

Claimer:My life...and the yummy chocolate cake mix.

And let the partay begin!

* * *

Chapter 5:Paths crossed.

Rose moaned as the sun shone on her brown clothed back.She passed out on the sandy dirt floor.She looked up to see two shadows circling her.Buzzards probably.Buzzards with-HORNS ON THEIR HEADS!.Rose quickly got up and wacked the closest thing with her stick.

"Ow,ow,ow!!Stopit wouldja?!"The orange 'buzzard' yelled.Rose just kept hitting him.Eventually he grabbed the stick and crunched it in half with one hand,which the girl noticed wasn't attached to a wrist,an arm or an elbow.

"Eeeeeeeeekk!!"Rose jumped behind a sand dune.She curled up in a ball.A minute passed before she opened her eyes.Rose slowly raised her head over the dune.The orange menace was gone."Phew!"

Jackle floated silently behind her.Rose felt a chill from behind her.She slowly turned her head around."HI!Names,Jackle.I take it you don't have a courage Ideya."He mocked.

"Go away!"She screamed .Rose began running across the desert.Then out of nowhere,a huge red and gold mansion appeared after a 7 second lasting sandstorm.She opened the doors and quickly proceded.

"Wow.This place..."The insides looked like a ball room.The walls were decorated with tapestry's, that showed egg headed midgets playing around.She saw a golden fountain filled with sparkling water.Crystal statues were in the middle.Two nightopian figures were on the left and right,with trumpets and water was shooting out of it.And in the middle was a jester with her hands clasped over her chest.She had angel wings and a halo floating above her head.The roof was made of glass that made the sun shine on the figurines.It glowed beautifully.

"Wow.Pretty."

"D'aaaah!Not you again!"Rose made an attemt to run.But Jackle grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't worry.I'm not going to hurt you."Jackle said in a soft kind voice.

"Says the thing that has fangs,no arms,face nor body!"Rose kept yanking.For a guy with no body he was strong.

Jackle sighed."You know,"He started sadly."I never had friends because of my invisable body."

Rose stopped struggling and stared straight in his ice cold blue eyes."If I promise to be your friend.You promise not to hurt me?"

"I promise!Shall I choke on melted strawberry ice cream if I don't!"

"Uuum...okay.Deal."She said.Not sure what she got herself into.

Just then a crash could be heard.A purple dragon drill dashed a hole in the ceiling.But magicly the marble smooth wall regenerated and the hole was fixed as if it was never there at all."Wow.You don't see that every day."The dragon transformed back into a jester.She looked down to see Rose and Jackle."Why hello there."She flew in front of Rose."I'm NiGHTS.Whats your name?"Rose backed away shyly.

"This is my big sister.She's really nice to visitors."Jackle whispered in Rose's ear,pushing her forward.

"Um h-hi.I'm Rose."She stuttered.

"Hmm.Rose,Rose,Rose.I can't help but feel i've heard that name before."She pondered."Maybe Reala will know...Hey.Have you two seen him?"

"I don't even know who he is."Rose shrugged.

"Yeah.I was with him intill I saw Rose.He flew off somewhere else."Jackle pointed to his right with his sharpy pointed red claw.

* * *

I hope you injoyed.The reason I put the statue there will be cleared up much later.And where is Reala anyway?Stay tuned to P.A.R.T.Y!

Rose:What a pretty statue.

NiGHTS:I know.

Jackle:It's so shiny.

Gatita101:You are probably all wondering what does this have to do with a parady or a party.Well the answer is simple...(Runs out the door)

_RxR please!_

_P.S _Pleasetell me what kind of hair you would think NiGHTS would have.Or I can't put up a certain chapter.

T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now!)


	6. New clothes and a new adventure

P.A.R.T.Y

I know I haven't written for a long time.I needed a _LONG_ break from NiGHTS.So now I'm fresh and ready to type.Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer:NiGHTS,Reala,Jackle,or any other familiar character.

Claimer:Rose,Chocolate cake,The pretty statue,the ugly man and my life.

* * *

Chapter 6:The Journey

Far far away from the desert in,'Aqua Garden'

"Mmm."Our favorite red jeaster,Reala,was barely concious.But luckly for him Nightopians were poking him to death with sharply pointed sticks and yanking his horns."Grrmph."He got up.The red caper shook his head to clear the blur."Man.What happened?I remember...Jackle...he flew down to that girl...then I...saw a light...It was dragging me towards it."He looked up to see something so shocking,he was left speachless and wide eyed.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

And lets switch to something less shocking.

"Well.I'm sure where ever he is.He's fine."NiGHTS said a bit worriedly.She tried to hide this fact with smiling her cheery smile."So,Rose.Ever thought about flying?"

"F-flying?Th-thats impossable!"Rose said crossing her arms.

"Come on.So it's impossable in real life.But this is a dream. "Jackle said.

"B-but I...no I-I can't."

"If you don't i'll dig in your diary."Jackle said.

"You can't reach my diary in a dream."

"But I can open your mind as if I was searching the internet."He smiled an evil sly smile.

"Fine,fine,fine."Rose lifted a finger to her lip.

"Alrighty then."NiGHTS lifted her hand forward.Rose touched her hand...

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

"Holy-butter milk and cheese."Reala drew closer to the object.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

NiGHTS was amazed.This human girl felt some-what hollow.As if she had no power of Ideya at all.Except one,an Ideya of tainted purity.This was shocking.How did she even reach Nightopia.Only if you have a clean Ideya or a creature of dreams can you enter.Yet she is here like an awaker just popped out of nowhere.

"Aaaahhh!!"Rose started screaming.

NiGHTS woke up from her thoughts and felt a shocking painful jolt go threw her body."Aaahhh!!W-whats going on!?"The two were sent flying across the room."I-I can't dualize with you."NiGHTS said feebly.It was as if Rose took away her energy.NiGHTS took one last glance at Rose before passing out.

"NiGHTS?NiGHTS!Oh my gosh I killed her!Why can't I do anything right!?"Rose sobbed.

"She's not dead.Just out like Wizeman watching a soap opera."Jackle said comferting her.

"Who?"She stopped her dramatic sobs.

"Explain later.Help me take her back to the castle."Jackle started picking her up.

"Castle?"Rose repeated.

"Oh yes!We live in an old castle in Nightmare."He said with an evil grin spreading across his lips.The memories of torchering visitors out of their Ideya came flooding back into his mind.

"Ideya."She went to pick up the fallen jester,but received shocking resolts."Aaahh!!"She was sent flying across the room like when she touched NiGHTS the first time.

"Maybe it's best you don't touch NiGHTS."_'Or me.'_He thought worriedly.

"Uugh!"NiGHTS moaned in pain.Her peach face grew even paler.

"We better get going!"And he flew off.

and Rose ran after."Wait!How am I to keep up!?I can't fly!"She,amazingly,was able to keep up the short pace with him.

"Well you're not touching me any time soon!And besides;Dream your self into flight."

"How am I going to do that!?I have the imagination of a peanut!"

"True,Most visitors rely on their Ideya.You don't have one,unless you count that dirty black Ideya."

"Well it can do something.Right?"

"YEAH!Attract nightmares!"

As if on cue the sand started spilling into the pit.Rose was trapped in the sand and was sucked in.She fell into the hole.

**Back in the Emergency Room**

Rose's parents sobbed.The doctors said,"There is a chance she might not make it."

"GASP!"Rose woke up,wide eyed and gasping in air.Then she fainted.

**At the Dream Gate**

Owl was chilling at the fountain.The waters twinkling sound soothes his ringing bird ears."Aaaaaah.So peaceful.Just like how Nightopia should be."

"Gaaah!!"Out of the blue,Rose came threw a shimmering white portal and landed right on her bum."Ow!Man,this may be the land of dreams but the pain sure feels real."

"Rose!How did you-but-I-you-HUH!?"

"I think I woke up for a split second then fell back to sleep."She got up.But this time she noticed her clothing was different.Instead of the pantsless komono,she wore a pink shirt with gold trims,and blue kepri's and a pair of red sunglasses on her head."W-what happen to my attire?"

"I don't really know.You must be finally starting your journey."He said wile adjusting his tie and glasses.

"My journey?"She cocked her head and touched her sunglasses.

"Yes.Your journey to find your good Ideya's.Are you ready for such a task?"

"...Yes.Yes I am."She lowered her glasses to her eyes and grinned coolly.

"Good.Because the first door to your Nightopia has been open for quite a wile."

"Lets do it!"She ran and crashed right into the door."What the hell!?It's locked!"

**On the other side of the door.**

Our almost forgotten red jester was pushing the door."Dream doors aren't supposed to be locked!"Reala just kept on yelling at the sound proof door.

**Dream Gate side**

"Damn!I can't get in!"Rose kicked the door then sat down on the fountain rim.

"May I suggest we go threw that door?"Points to a door with a small pictures of bubbles.

"Alright."As she reached for the door nob,someone called out to her.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?"NiGHTS asked in her british accent.

"NiGHTS!Your alive!"

"Of course I am!It'll take alot more than a shock to kill me...as long as we don't make physical contact."She smiled sheeply.

Rose's smile faded and sarcastecly remarked,"Ge thanks."

* * *

I know this chapter was short.But i'll try to make it up on the next chapter.And don't worry fans, I have the entire story in my head.

Reala:Were doomed.

Jackle:-stares at NiGHTS-

NiGHTS:What?

Jackle:I thought you were purple.

NiGHTS:I am purple.

Jackle:No your lavender.

NiGHTS:Nnoooo.I.Am.Purple.

Jackle:LAVENDER!!

Reala:Lavender,purple.Same color

NiGHTS and Jackle:No it's not!

NiGHTS:Purple!

Jackle:Lavender!

NiGHTS:Purple.

Jackle:Purple!

NiGHTS:Laven-I mean purple!

Jackle:-Does victory dance-You said lavender!-continues weird dance-

Gatita101:And we leave here.Take it away boys and girl!

Gatita101,NiGHTS,Reala and Jackle:PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
